


What did you say!?

by suarhnir



Series: Promnis Week 2018 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art, Gen, M/M, Promnis Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suarhnir/pseuds/suarhnir
Summary: Ignis grabs Noctis by the shirt, anger barely contained."He... I... I pushed him off the train."





	What did you say!?

**Author's Note:**

> Promnis Week 
> 
> "Ignis finding out Prompto got pushed off the train"

[](http://imgbox.com/zBLb3m65)

**Author's Note:**

> Oyos, even if he is unfailingly loyal, Ignis had gone through enough crap in Altissia and is still stressed out. I think he is justified in lashing out a little.


End file.
